Love Or Loss
by xSassyJane
Summary: Gabriella had her whole life planned out. But one night changed everything, leading Gabriella to take some desperate measures. Will she get it all back or will she get something or someone else? Eventual TxG!


**So I'm giving writing a story another whack. This is loosely based on Legally Blonde. Please, please review because if people don't like it, I won't continue it. Or I will for a little while. I'm undecided. It's going to be a short-ish story too. In both chapter length and chapter amount. But I'm pretty proud of this! Thank you to Cate, Sandy and Chris for reading as I wrote and keeping me going. Love you guys! Okay, enjoy please and REVIEW :D**

* * *

Love or Loss.

Chapter 1.

Gabriella Montez ran a brush through her dark curls, taming them slightly. She watched her reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but squeal girlishly. A lot of preparation went into this night. With help from all the girls in her sorority, Gabriella was more than ready for the evening as tonight would be the night that changed her life forever.

Born and raised an only child in Albuquerque, New Mexico with a wealthy family, Gabriella lived a good life and she believed it only got better. In middle school, she met Lauren Michaels and they quickly became inseparable. Their friendship lasted the trials and tribulations of high school and when they were both accepted into the University of Albuquerque, their college decision was made immediately. She met Matthew Davidson in her senior year at East High School and they had been together ever since. Now, as a senior at U of A and Delta Zeta's house president, Gabriella didn't think her life could be any more perfect.

"Knock, knock!" came from behind her decorated door, the voice immediately recognized.

"Come in!" Gabriella shouted back, her voice cheery as she placed the brush on her vanity and stood up. "So... what do you think?" She turned around to face her best friend Lauren. Gabriella's face contorted in confusion at Lauren's silence. "Oh my god. It's too much, isn't it? I mean do I look like I'm expecting it? Well of course I do, I _am _expecting it. Do you think he'll hate it? What if he ch-."

Lauren placed her hand against Gabriella's mouth to stop her rambling. "Gabi... it's perfect!"

Relief washed over Gabriella as she removed Lauren's hand. "Thank god! You scared me!" She spun around to look at herself in the mirror once more. The shimmery, red fabric hugged her petite curves and ended just above her knee. She and Lauren had spent hours and hours scoping for the perfect dress online and at every store they could get to. After three days of searching, Gabriella caught sight of a red dress, her boyfriend Matthew's favourite colour. Once realizing it fit her perfectly, the deal was done. Her black patent heels lengthened her toned and tanned legs and her jewellery, all gifts from her boyfriend, sparkled in the bright light.

There was another knock on her open door. "Gabriella? He's here." A young freshman said, a warm smile on her face. The news of Gabriella's pending engagement was the talk of the house for the past few weeks. Gabriella nodded and said thank you before moving across the room to get her silky black clutch bag.

Lauren stopped her before she left her room. "This is it Gabi. Goodbye sorority girl, hello fiancée!"

"Do you really think so? I mean, he hasn't mentioned anything..." Gabriella asked, suddenly doubting herself again.

"Of course I think so! Gabi, his grandma just flew in from California, you _know _he got the rock. Plus you guys have been together for four years! That's all his college years he could have spent partying and being a man whore but he didn't! He spent them with _you_. Hasn't he always said he doesn't want to be forty when he gets married and starts a family?"

"I guess..." Lauren looked at her pointedly. "Okay, okay. I know. I'm just shocked I guess. This is what I've always dreamed of."

Gabriella looked at Lauren with a giddy smile on her face and the pair squealed quickly before composing themselves and heading to the staircase. As she walked through the Delta Zeta house, getting congratulations and good lucks from all the girls as she passed them. As they approached the stairs, Lauren gave her a hug and they did their secret handshake. Lauren silently nodded and gently pushed Gabriella towards the stairs. "Good luck." She whispered, kissing her on the cheek. Gabriella smiled and turned to the stairs. She took a deep breath and began the descend to the foyer.

"Hey Matt." She said confidently, adoration shining in her eyes.

Matthew spun around at the sound of her voice and smiled as she reached the bottom step of the grand staircase. "Hey baby. You look... amazing." She smiled gratefully at him and kissed him gently.

"So do you." He wore a fitted grey suit with a crisp white shirt and a skinny black tie. His shiny black hair was perfectly coiffed and he smelled of her favourite cologne. '_Perfect.'_ Gabriella thought.

"Are you ready to go?" Matthew asked, gesturing to the big, oak door. Gabriella nodded and grasped his left hand. He led her to his shiny convertible and opened the passenger door. "Ladies first."

* * *

After a relaxed drive to Gabriella's favourite restaurant, Il Veliero, the couple were sitting at their favourite table. Gabriella was noting all of these little things, making it more and more apparent to her that he will propose tonight.

Conversation flowed between them as they slowly ate their appetisers, both buzzing about finally graduating from college. The waiter soon returned to fill their wine glasses and take away their now empty plates.

"So Daddy is thinking of taking us all to Cabo after graduation, wouldn't that be fun? Or maybe another trip to New York! We had so much fun last time we were there. What do you think?" Gabriella said, gazing at Matthew lovingly.

"They both sound great. Really. But we have a lot to talk about before all that."

"We do?" Gabriella said, as nonchalant as possible, her excitement bubbling inside her. _'This is it!' _She thought to herself.

"Yeah we do... baby... Bella Boo... I think it's time for us."

"Me too. I'm so happy you feel this way." Gabriella said, a bright smile on her face.

Matthew raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You do? Well... good. That's great."

"Oh Matt, this is perfect! We can tell our parents at graduation, I'm sure Mommy will love the ring. Oh we're going to be so happy together!" Gabriella clapped her hands merrily.

"Wait... what?"

Gabriella's brow scrunched in confusion. "You're proposing... Right? It's time for us to get married..."

Matthew laughed incredulously. "Oh Bella... no sweetie. I... I meant I think we should break up."

Gabriella's jaw dropped. It didn't make sense to her. She had spent weeks mulling over this proposal. Her friends had constantly given her completely plausible reasons that assured her she would be engaged after this dinner. She had put everything into looking absolutely perfect for him. It was all too much for her. This was _not_ supposed to happen to her.

"What do you _mean _we should break up?" Gabriella screeched. People from the tables surrounding them began to stare as Gabriella became more and more flustered.

"Bella, baby, listen..."

"No! We are supposed to get married. We're meant to be together! You've said it yourself."

"I know, I know. I thought we were but..."

"But_ what _Matt? Is it my hair? Would you prefer if I was blonde? Am I too short? Is my ass too big? What is it?" Gabriella rambled, her breathing short and erratic as she panicked.

"No, no, it's none of those! You're beautiful, really. But my grandma got me an agent in Hollywood. And that agent already booked me a movie. It's called Lonely Together. I'm moving to LA to start shooting as soon as we graduate!" Matthew said with excitement laced through every word.

"So? We can't be together because you're shooting a movie? There's these things called airplanes Matthew. I could get on one. Not exactly a hard thing to do."

"I know but I can't go to Hollywood with a girlfriend."

Gabriella pouted, tears welling up in her eyes. "Well..." She sniffled. "Why not?"

Matthew sighed and reached over for her hand. "I can't be tied down. I need to keep my options open. I'm sure you understand." He looked at her sweetly. "It's not you, it's me."

Gabriella gasped and stood up from the table, frustration clear on her face. "I cannot believe you just said that! Of all things!"

"Bella? Gabriella, come on, let's talk about this."

"Oh screw you!" Gabriella rushed from the table, flipping Matthew off as she went. She got outside and walked down the street into a little park, pulling her phone from her clutch. She dabbed at her eyes with one hand while speed-dialling Lauren with her other.

"_Gabi? Oh my God did he ask? Oh my god, send me a pi-" _Lauren answered excitedly.

"Can you come get me?" Gabriella said, searching for a tissue.

Lauren was dumbfounded. _"Come... get you? But... you should be celebrating... right?"_

Gabriella sighed. "If you can't pick me up, I'll get a cab."

"_No, no, no. I can get you. Where are you? I'll be there in five..."_

Gabriella explained where she was and thanked her before ending the call. Sighing again, she looked around her. Couples were taking late night strolls through the picturesque park. She noticed a wrought iron bench behind her and sat down, beginning to dig out a mirror from her purse to check her makeup. Mascara tracks ran down her cheeks, some drying in the cold air. Wiping at them with her tissue, she managed to clean her face up a little. She leaned back against the cool seat and bit her lip. Couples were taking late night strolls through the picturesque park. They walked past her and didn't give her a fleeting glance. They were all wrapped up in each other. _'That should be us.' _Gabriella thought, fighting tears again.

She heard a car horn coming from the entrance of the park and looked up. Lauren's familiar black Prius was waiting for her. After taking off her stilettos and pulling herself up, she walked to Lauren's car. She quickly opened the door and slid in.

"Gabi! What happened?" Lauren said, her voice filled with concern, before Gabriella had even closed the car door.

"He broke up with me." Gabriella whispered bitterly.

Lauren was astounded. Shock was written all over her face. "Wait, what?"

"He. Broke. Up. With. Me." Gabriella said louder, hostility seeping through with every word.

"I heard you the first time... I'm just shocked."

Gabriella laughed humourlessly. "Yeah. Me too."

Lauren took a moment to study Gabriella. Her usually glowing skin had paled and her makeup was ruined and smudged. She had a forlorn look upon her face, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks and falling onto her dress. She had a tissue in a death grip in her hand and her clutch and shoes were thrown haphazardly on the floor. Reaching for her phone, she began to type a group text message.

'_Take down decor. M broke up with G.' _Laying her phone in an empty cup holder, Lauren started the car and drove away. "Do you want to stop for some fro-yo?" Gabriella shook her head and rested it against the window, closing her eyes. "Okay..."

* * *

They reached the house in an awkward silence, Gabriella not wanting to say anything and Lauren not knowing what to say. As soon as Lauren stopped the car, Gabriella got out and ran inside. Lauren entered the house to see most of the girls standing in the foyer. They stood in silence until they heard a door slam shut.

Everyone looked at Lauren, expecting her to know and tell them what happened. She simply shrugged. "He broke up with her. I don't know why. We need to give her a few days to cool off."

Upstairs, Gabriella had thrown herself on her bed. When she walked into the house, everyone looked at her with sympathy. She felt rude for ignoring them all but she didn't want to be told she would be okay.

Rolling onto her back, she looked at her bedside table. A picture of her and Matthew at their senior prom stared back at her. She sat up and reached for the picture. She traced his face with her index finger. They looked so happy and carefree, like nothing would ever go wrong. Had he ever really planned to marry her? Did he just tell her these things? If Hollywood hadn't come along, would he have proposed by now?

Thoughts swirled around in her mind as her frustration and anger towards him grew. She grasped the picture tightly before flinging it at the door. The glass of the frame shattered and she heard the frame itself crack. Curling herself into a ball, she sobbed. Why could he have a girlfriend his whole college experience but not after? She couldn't make sense of the situation. She grabbed the fluffy, pink teddy bear that lay beside her and squeezed it. She quickly opened her eyes and realised Matthew had given the teddy to her. She hastily tossed it to the floor and looked around. Her vision was blurred with tears but she noticed that most of the items and knick knacks in her room were gifts from him. Teddy bears, picture frames, jewellery, flowers, perfume, shoes, even some of her makeup and skincare products. Suddenly, graduation seemed more appealing to Gabriella. She could get away from this room, this life, and the memories it held.

She sat up and wiped her eyes. Noticing the mass of black mascara that came off on her fingers, she decided to take off her makeup once and for all. Getting up, she turned the TV on as she passed it. Sitting in front of her vanity for the second time that evening, she began to remove her makeup. She was reaching for another facial wipe when she caught sight of the slogan on the TV screen.

"_Spotted shooting scenes for their new movie Lonely Together were up and coming stars Troy Bolton and Cate McKenzie. The movie revolves around a young woman, played by Cate, who is left on vacation by her boyfriend, only to realise her old best friend and high school sweetheart is staying nearby! E! News recently learned that an unknown actor will be joining the cast as Cate's best friend but we don't know anything about them just yet. Rumor also has it that Cate will be walking down the aisle with her own high school sweetheart any day now. Cate's fiancé popped the question in their hometown in Texas on New Year's Eve. Aww, how sweet! Well I'm Sandy Ellis, back to you Sanford!"_

Gabriella watched as the female broadcaster disappeared off the screen. She let the words sink in slowly. This girl was marrying her high school sweetheart. Why couldn't she? Gabriella quickly rubbed the wipe across her face and threw it at her pink trashcan. She walked over to the door, carefully stepping over the pieces of glass strewn everywhere. She bent down and picked up the picture, shaking off tiny bits of glass.

She held the picture in front of her and smiled.

'_Hollywood, here I come!'_

_

* * *

_**What do you think? Review! I'll respond to all reviews on Tumblr. My Tumblr is xsassyjane[dot]tumblr[dot]com and my Twitter is xSassyJane :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
